F l a k y xxx F l i p p y ' s night out
by MistakenSanctuary
Summary: Flaky notices a new boy in school she soons find herself in a tedious relationship with him . . . but her friends get involved, and all the sudden they end up slaughtered horribly


Character's it contains: Splendid, Shifty, Lifty, Flippy, Flaky, and Nutty.

Chapter 1

Flaky awoke to a rather sunny day - and with that, she let out a groan of annoyance at the thought of going to school. She hated it because of how paranoid she seemed around everyone, and they all took advantage of that. It wasn't like she didn't have any friends . . . she just felt that they posed a threat to her every now and then with their reckless acts of insanity.

Many would probably say she was scared of the outside world, and that was exactly right. There were so many ways to die out there, and reality was just too big for Flaky to take in right now. Maybe never. It was a thing she had been asking herself for quite a while now.

Finally gaining enough strength to push herself up from the bed and prop herself up on her elbows, she let out a tiny groan of annoyance before propelling herself from the bed and to the ground in a simple jump from her previous spot.

Thick follicles of a deep scarlet maroon fell along her waist whilst a few locks of her bangs batted against her eyelashes, only to be brushed away as Flaky kept moving around, trying to find a pair of clothes that would suit her today. She felt sort of lazy and well; that was all. So she went with picking out a simple white tank top with a rosy-colored sweatshirt, and a scarlet skirt that almost matched her hair. Concluding the look was a pair of dusty brown boots that went up to each of her knees and stockings that were different hues of red.

Running a brush through her tangled hair so that it flattened out - with a few decorating white flecks - and she wrapped a black scarf around her neck before pushing through her door and down the flight of stairs before shoving into the kitchen. Picking up a piece of toast for breakfast, she nodded goodbye towards her family before rushing out of the door and into the outside with a sudden chill that knocked her back for a second until gaining control of herself.

Sighing to herself quietly as she plodded along the streets with her head down and her gaze adverted from seeing anyone else: entirely on the sidewalk, she kept quiet and continued along her way before something caught her off guard. A single laugh in the distance, and she was already quickening her pace and trying to move faster so she wouldn't have to bear witness to her friends' stupidity.

Her knees wobbling as she forced herself to go faster, she was about to break out in a sprint but was entirely unaware of the arm that had wrapped around her shoulders and had crushed her against a lanky chest.

"Don't run away, little Flaky!" The voice purred out against her ear in a rather devious manner. The words could only belong to the school's widely known pervert who of course, had to target her of all things only because she was a nervous wreck and reacted so dramatically.

"I-I wasn't running away, Splendid." Flaky hissed out in response only to tilt her chin back a bit in an attempt to seem stubborn in her ways. Using one of her hands, she shrugged the male's grasp off her shoulders and continued to walk, her breathing becoming a bit heaved as she tried to control her instincts to run.

Another arm slipped around her which made her want to shrink back, only to hear the males start to fight over the most stupidest of things. Blah blah blah . . . she tried to zone out, only to catch snippets of their conversation.

Both Nutty and Splendid never stopped talking. They kept quarreling about this and that until they all got to school and it was about time to start class.

Finally getting to her locker, she quickly opened it only to find a few pictures of her friends and herself plastered onto the inside of it. Some consisted of the boys, and then a few of the girls; which were Petunia, Giggles, and herself. She missed them dearly, but they'd come back within a few weeks from their vacation.

Grabbing a few materials, she shut her locker before turning around only to stumble and unbalance herself as she knocked into someone.

Her chin jarring backwards as her burgundy eyes closed tentatively, she let out a squeak as she felt the hardened muscle against her rather delicate figure only to fall backwards out of surprise. HItting her head on the row of lockers behind her, Flaky let out a sudden yelp and clutched at the back of her head; the hair there getting scrunched and tangled as she tried to control the urge to start crying. Who the hell?

Since it was the new school year, it brought many new students along - and when Flaky looked up sharply to say an apology or make up some petty excuse, she was astonished by what being stood in front of her.

A male that stood far taller than her with black gloves that cut off at his fingers - and a pair of combat boots that seemed dreadful. Along with that, he had a pair of green trousers on that were bland in color, and a black shirt underneath an army-patterend jacket which was unbuttoned to show the garmet underneath.

Dog collars jingled at his chest as he looked down at her with malachite green eyes as she flushed instantaneously at the sight of the student she had never seen before. As she kept gawking at him, she noticed that his hair was the same color as his eyes; and his bemused expression was sometihng she started to melt for on the inside.

Then, a strong arm snapped her out of her dazed trance; which she turned her head to look to see who it was, and saw the boy grabbing her shoulder and lifting her to her feet.

"I'm sorry - I didn't see you!" she squeaked out in an attempt to redeem herself and prove herself confident. Usually she was known as kind and a comfortable being to be around, but their introduction was quite tedious!

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to knock into me, it was an accident." A sudden grin split his face that brightened his entire features, which made Flaky's stomach start to do flips and that weird butterfly feeling tickle her insides.

"O-oh, still, I apologize for being so reckless," she dipped her head in return, only to notice that the grasp along her shoulder hand't lessened nor had he taken his hand away. It made her blink for a few seconds, her own large saucer-like optics to meet his own before adverting away quickly out of embarrassment.

He let out a husky laugh before continuing, "no, no, don't say such foul things. The name's Flippy, by the way; and a way to make it up for being so reckless while I'm around is to come to my house to hang out - get to know each other better."

There was that charming grin again; and she couldn't refuse to say no, so all she did was look up at him with awe and nod a bit before watching as he passed through the hallway, waving a simple goodbye to her.

She didn't even know where his house was. All she knew about him was that his name was . . . Flippy.

*****Ever since then, it still perplexed her on how things got to be that way. How her life had changed drastically since she had met that single person who now kept her alive.

Ever since then, things had gone bad; things had gone . . . crazy**.***


End file.
